Perfection
by 1rocker-chic
Summary: 1 chapter stories. Lemons, limes ,and one-shots mostly. SoMa! Some may just be 1 chapter stories, but this is mostly just smut for people who love it! Enjoy!
1. Arguements

**.hey guys, so this is just lemons, one-shots, etc. mostly because the lemons in my stories won't be coming until a little later (sorry about that) anyways I hope you enjoy this, and theses little stories will always be complete, so no worries.**

* * *

"ARRR! I hate you!" Maka screamed.

"Then why don't you get a new weapon!" Soul hollard back.

"Because I fucking love you!"

"Well I love you too!"

"You sure as hell don't seem it!" Maka yelled.

"Well saying, "I hate you sure as hell don't prove anything!" he shouted.

"Fuck you!"

"You'd have to do it!"

"Go to hell!"

"I'd bring you with me!"

"Shut the fucking hell up!"

"YOU FIRST!"

The others sighed, having heard this all day. "Maka-chan, " Tsubaki said. "What's wrong?"

"Soul's what's wrong," she growled out.

"Dude, how'd this happen?" Black*Star asked Soul.

"That damn nut-case of a professor and his fucking candles," Soul snarled.

"Candles?!" the others exclaimed.

"Why the hell would we be damn well fighting and me cussing?" Maka hissed.

"Because you and Soul need to fuck each other," Black*Star muttered under his breath.

"What was that!" Maka screached.

"Okay,"Liz said, "You two need to go home and straighten this out, because we are tired of hearing you guys argue back fourth, I mean, for Pete's sake, figure out the damn problem! Now go before I get Patty and the others to lock you two up with each other until you've made up!"

"Whatever," Maka spat and grabbed Soul's arm and dragged him to their apartmeant as they screamed profanities at each other all along the way home.

* * *

Maka slammed the door and locked it, "Why the hell would it matter! You don't fucking care, remember?!"

"To hell with that, you know I do!"

"Then why the fuck won't you show me?!"

"Oh, I will," Soul snarled viciously captured her lips, bruising them, not caring if she wanted to be kissed or not. But after the shock she kissed him just as fiercely. And they broke for air, their senses hightened. Lust was crashing down on them like a waterfall and all they wanted was the one in front of them.

Soul attacked her neck, nipping, sucking, and lapping at it as Maka's moans filled the apartment. He tore her shirt off exposing her c-cup breasts in their pink lace bra. He picked her up and caried her to his room, both not caring about what they were arguing about before. He dropped her on his bed, locked the door, then stripped his shirt and shoes off and lept onto Maka, holding her arms hostage with one hand.

He bit into her neck and she arched her back, "S-Soul," she gasped as he licked her blood, enjoying it's flavor."What do you want Maka?" he nibbled on the shell of her ear and she fought against his hand to try and grab onto him, but he wouldn't have it, he wanted no fighting from her, just submissiveness.

She hated it and loved it at the same time, wanting to be conquered, yet wanting to conquer him. "What do you want Maka?" he asked again, she gasped softly as he nipped at her neck, "Y-you."

He grinned, his sharp teeth showing and she shivered, her arousal showing through her soaked panties. "A little eager ,Maka?"

"Shut up," she growled, but then hissed as her shorts disappeared. He went back up to her lips and kissed them with passion she returned, that was until she noticed his, um, *cough cough, problem. "Excited much?" she smiled playfully, then leaned up and licked his cheek.

he growled and planted kisses and touches everywhere that wasn't covered, teasing her horibly, as he refused to go near her tits or her pussy.

"S-stop teasing m-me," she stuttered and he grinned, reaching behind her undoing her her bra easily, (they had done this more often than their friends knew) . He then massaged her left breast while sucking on it's twin switching every so often while strokining her through her panties, she was in utter bliss, until her ache for him became unbearable.

"S-Soul," she whined.

"Yes ,my miester," he grinned at her foolishly,"What do you want?"

"God," she groaned, "Just fuck me already!"

He laughed, "You really hate foreplay don't you?"

"Soul!" she whimpered.

He just smirked and got up, and juswt as she was about to whine, she relized ,as soon as he came back, that he had still had his jeans and boxers on.

"I hate you," she sneered.

"Good," he said smugly, and entered her, him on top, and instead of starting slow (they both hated it) he immediatly went faqst and she clawed his back, using it to keep her grounded as she wrapped her legs around his waste. She climaxed and he grinned then kissed her his release fast aproaching, yet not close enough.

Soon she was meeting him for every thrust, the sound of skin against skin, moans, and groans, and pleasure, filled the room as she screamed his name as she reached heaven again, him soon following after with him moaning her name, as his seed filled her and he collapsed to the side of her.

She snuggled into him, "I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I love you too,"

"I like it when we fight."

He laughed, "I think we both do."

She rolled her eyes at him and he kissed her forehead, "You know we have to get dressed and go see our friends in an hour right?"

She groaned,"Ugh, why? I just wanna sleep."

He chuckled, "Yeah, sleep would be nice. But, we can't have them suspecting..."

"Yeah, yeah, " she yawned, "You know, I really don't care anymore, why don't we just tell 'em tomorrow."

"Sure why not," he shrugged and brought her closer to him.

"Good, now let's sleep," and they both nodded off as sleep took over.

* * *

**So that's the first lemon I've ever written, so, yeah, sorry if it's not good, but I tried, please follow, favorite, rate, review, tell me how I did, because I'm not so sure about this. But anyways I do hope some of you liked it, anyways, I gotta go.**

** -1rocker-chic signing out!**


	2. Claimed

**here's another chapter of plain old smut, please keep in mind im new at this, so sorry if its horrible. Also i do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Okay, so maybe she was askin' for it, but hey, it was the only way to make money, being one of the 'runaway slave' or as their group was called, The Succubuses. Now don't get them wrong, they actually never slept with the people who bought them, but that was because they literally stayed in the person's house for one night and cleared out all of the valuable things, and the only way to stop them was to mark them as yours.

It was an easy job, even though she was the last member, but, hey, money's money, and besides, the others had either quit or had been marked. Which is why she, Maka Albarn, was running.

Her friends had told her not to take the job for Soul Evans but she just couldn't resist it, besides her neice, Liz and Kid's daughter, was sick and needed the money. So she had easily sent them it, but the problem was she was hiding right now, in the house, and Soul knew it, in fact he was in the room, his room.

His room was mostly black and red and looked beautiful yet dark, she shuddered, dark indeed, considering how many times he had already managed to make her stay working here and how many times they had almost slept together.

"Maka," his voice now husky and low. "I know your in here..."

She blinked and a vision of him dominating her quickly came and disappeared and a quiet single moan escaped her lips, fuck.

"Well, well, ," she could here the cocky grin of his in his voice, but this distracted her so she sqeaked when he dragged her out from under his bed.

"S-Soul," she gasped, and he smirked.

"You know Maka," he sighed in fake disappoitment. "If you had just accepted your marking then I wouldn't have to claim you."

She yelped, "C-cl-claim, Master Soul?"

"Oh, yes, , I'm afraid, that's the only way I'll be able to get you stay," He looked at her, lust clear in his eyes. "And, if you let me claim you, I won't throw you in prison for stealing," she stared at him, as he leaned down and whisper,"I promise to be gentle."

And she shuddered, secretly hating herself for liking him enough to let him do this, and she leaned into him, giving up all resistance. "Of course, Master," And he devoured her lips, hungrilly.

She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting her legs from the floor to come around his waste as grabbed her butt with one hand and carefully layed her down on his bed with the other. He lifted himself off her and she whimpered form the loss of contact, ujntil she saw he was meerly stripping, so she did the same.

"You're beautiful," he cooed, and she blushed scarlet.

He then crept ontop her as he bit into her neck, sucking and nipping, causing her to arch her back in the sweetness that came from his every touch.

Her hands gripped the sheets and she begged for so he then massaged her breasts and soon took the left into his mouth causing a gasp to escape her mouth in the shape of an "o".

He then did the same to the right and started to tease her clit, making her groan and beg him to finger her. "Beg some more." he ordered and she pleaded and begged until he was satisfyed and dipped his finger into her dripping wet folds causing her to squeal and shudder. He curled his finger in ways that made her feel like she was in heaven and the pleasure seemed to building.

But as he did this he started to suck and nip everywhere at her body, she was in extasy and just as release was close he stopped and looked into her eyes, "This is gonna hurt, but it'll get better," he warned and she nodded, no longer caring who she was, what was happening, she just wanted realease, besides it wasn't like her choice mattered to him, after all he was claiming her.

Soul then swiftly entered her and she cried out in pain, a couple of tears falling from her eyes, but as he started to thrust into her the pain soon turned into pleasure. She gasped and called his name as she clawed his back, trying to find something ground her.

He sputtered her name and both were close, so very close, so she begged for him to go faster, to pound into her her harder, so they could reach heaven sooner and feel pure bliss.

And with the final thrust he burried himself far in her and spilled his hot seed as she came, both exhausted and coming down from their highs.

He then pulled her onto his chest and nipped at her ear, "You know you're mine now."

She snuggled and rubbed her cheek against his well-toned chest, and as much as she hated the idea of no longer being one of The Succubusses, considering she was the last, she sighed, "Of course, Master Soul."

He grinned, "Maka, call me Soul, I've claimed you, not marked you, we're equals."

She smiled, maybe it wasn't so bad that the group no longer existed, at least she had Soul. And with that thought passing through her mind she then passed out along with Soul, both sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**Okay so there's the 2nd story, plz keep in mind I've never done any of this stuff, so this is all from what I've been told and/or read. Like seriously, no expierance, anyways, tell me how i did, follow, favorite, anyways ,now that im done being the aquard person i am...**

** 1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OFF!**


	3. Forbidden

**I do NOT own Soul Eater and all of you who like my work plz read my author notes at the bottom they are IMPORTANT! And now the story...**

* * *

It was soooo wrong, but it felt soooo good, them being together, fully connected, she shivered and licked her lips at the delicious thought that they were meeting, again. Hell, there was probably a reason why serpents and unicorns were forbidden to even touch each other, but she had long ago stopped worrying about that.

And, of course they were very careful, only meeting in their human forms that _every_ creature had. She sighed, there was a down side this time though, well, not in her opinion, but, she wonderes if he would count it as bad news.

Oh, well, she had better get it over with. She walked into town, nearing the old inn, and sneered at the smell of alcohol, one of the few scents that could cover opened the door and quickly made it through the drunken croud, well, almost. A hand snatched her arm and she was jerked back.

The man was Girriko, a demon. "Hey there princess," he grinned. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I'm sorry," she said,"but my boyfriend is meeting me here, so I can't, besides, I don't cheat."

"You're coming with me, unicorn, or your pretty silver blood is going to spill on the floor," he growled in her ear and she fought the urge to gag at his alcohol breath and nodded following close behind him as Girriko led her to a secluded room, away from other ears.

He then threw her on the bed and pinned her and she struggled but he was way to strong, and he tore her shirt off along with the rest of her close in a whirl. He licked his lips, and then, smashed his lips against hers as she tried to fight back and kept struggling. He then started to fondle with her breasts as tears rolled down her eyes and he bit, drawing blood , her neck and he lapped it up.

She cried as he did this until she remembered that he was here and shouted at the top of her lungs, "SSSOOOOUUUULLLL!"

And as quick as a blink of an eye the door was ajar and in the doorway stood an angry and dangerous serpent humanoid with the hip and up looking like her lover and hip down looking like the body of a white basalisk. "Get away from her," he hissed. And Girriko did but only to try and attack Soul, who in turn turned his nails into long claws and stabbed them in his heart, blood rushing out of his body, black blood.

Soul took his hand out then sliced the demon's throat and rushed over to the cowering woman in front of him as he turned back to his human form. "Maka, what happened?"

"N-nothing," she gasped, "P-please, j-just hold me."

And he took her in his arms as she calmed herself, "I-i love you."

"I love you, too," he cooed.

"D-do you really?" she asked seriously and he nodded. "Then I can tell you this," she toook a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

He looked at her, "Are you sure?" his stiff body had her worried and she nodded. "Then we need to leave, now."

"We?" she looked at him in confusion and shock.

"Yes, if the elders find out, they'll try to kill you and the baby, we need to leave," he explained and she nodded.

"So you don't hate me or want to leave me?"

He grabbed her hands and pulled their forheads together,"No, I would never leave you, I love you. And he kissed her carefully.

"God, this is so not fair," he mumbled against her lips, "C'mon, we gotta go."

"Soul, I have no clothes," she bushed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," he sighed and took off his jacket and shirt, seeing as the only piece of clothing tha had surprisingly survived Girriko's brutal taking, were her panties.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"What the hell are you sorry for, Maka? He fucking raped you!"

"Almost," she cut in.

"I don't give a shit, he messed with _my_ mate," he snarled. "The fucking demon should have known you were _mine_ by the damn mark on your wrist that burned his fucking hand."

"Soul, it's still my fault, I chose to go with him," she said.

"And why the hell would you do that?" he hissed.

"He would've spilled my silver blood and turned in the rest of my herd because of it," she answered, a single tear falling form her left eye.

He walked over and crushed his lover into a hug, as she cried on his bare chest, "Shh.." he comforted her, "It's okay, it's okay."

* * *

Maka and Soul looked the forest town which were now behind them, both had severed the bonds with the ones they had known and cared for. Maka changed into her unicorn self, silky, pure white fur replacing her skin, long creamy colored hair for her mane and tale, her silvery sharp horn glistening, her black hooves clapped against the ground, and her green eyes burned brightly, she was beautiful.

_Get on, Soul,_ her voice echoed through his mind, and he nodded. _Where are we going?_

_To the Star and Flower,_ Soul responded, and she reared, then sped off the dust flying behind them and the rocks clacking against her hooves as she ran faster than sound, only being able to do this because Soul was with her, egging her on, telling her to run.

She stopped when she saw the welcome sign and he jumped off as she shifted back into herself. "Why here?"

"I have a friend who was in the same situation as us, he's a dragon shifter, and he fell for one of your kind," he explained, and though she said nothing he had a feeling, as they walked towards his friends house that something very interesting was about to happen.

"Yo," a blue haired man shouted. "Soul!"

And they both looked at him, "Hey Black*Star." they both high-fived and Maka stiffened she knew his smell,it was familar and she did not like it at all.

"You," she reared, "you made Tsubaki leave."

"Uh... dude, who's the chic?"

"My mate," he answered tensiously.

"What is she?"

"Unicorn."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Um, my mate's a unicorn and I think they're from the same herd."

"Hi, Black*Star," a busty woman hugged the blue-haire maniac, "Who are-" she gaped at the ash-blonde woman in front of her,"M-Maka?"

"Tsu-Tsubaki?"

The tow boys looked at them, "You know her?"

And the girls squeezed each other and cried about thinking they would never see each other again, "What happened to you?"

"The same as you appearantly," Tsubaki laughed mildly.

"Ok," Black*Star cut in, "As much as I hate to ruin your alls reunion, we all have to go, there's a curfew and shit, and because I own an inn, you lucky bastards get a free room."

"Black*Star," Tsubaki said gently and then led them to the inn.

* * *

Maka looked at Soul as he layed on the bed, relaxed as ever. "Soul," Maka called. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," he sat up and looked at her, "Honestly, I'm happy your pregnant, just not with the concequences of it."

"Good," she smiled sneakily and crawled over towards him.

"What are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Being me," she giggled then pinned him on the bed and kissed him sweetly.

he groaned, loving the way her soft lips felt against his, and in response she moaned, then unzipped his pants, and he smirked, loving how she was being, so he bucked against her core and she squealed in extasasy.

"Someone's eager," he murmed.

"I've been going commando all day and had you riding me on my back," she whispered in his ear, "What did you expect?"

He shrugged and tore his jacket off of her, she wouldn't need tonight anyways, she licked her lips, "You know, Soul, you shouldn't be wearing your pants," she rubbed his hardened erection, "Or I can't help you with your little problem." He bucked again.

"God, your unfair," he said through gritted teeth and took his shirt off of her and tore his pants and boxers off while she giggled at his giddiness.

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed at him, "I say the same thing to you when you tease me," she sighed, "But I'm not interested in teasing tonight, I just want you to fuck me, so no worries for you, now get in me now or you'll get nothing."

He then rushed over to and sheathed himself in her both let out a moan of pleasure and Soul pumped into her at light speed and both soon came. Screaming each other's names as they came down from their highs. "I hope your not tired," Soul grinned, "'Cause we're going all night." And Maka smiled.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry the ending was rushed and it wasn't a just smut, bu****t anyways I'm letting you all know I'm not gonna be posting for a while because I have to make a new profile because I accidently starting talking about how exited I was that my stories were doing well, and he doesn't know about my real writing, so I have to make T rated stories for that profile and update those that way he can read them because he said he wanted to read my stories, again I am sorry that you all have to wait for my other stories to be updated, but I really don't want my dad to find out what I write. I love you all, and I hope you guys don't hate me. **

**1rocker-chic signing out!**


	4. Vampric One-Shot

**Well here's a one-shot that I made up but seriously forgot to post, sorry guys! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! WAAAA!**

* * *

Soul latched onto Maka's neck, not one drop going anywhere but his mouth. She moaned, "Ah, S-Soul." And her grip was getting weaker on him, she was almost drained dry, but this was what she wanted, to be a vampire. "P-please." She begged, wanting him suck even more because even though she could feel her life being sucked out, she loved the emense pleasure of having him suck her blood. It was the best feeling and felt soooo good, yet she couldn't describe it, for it felt better than heaven, at least that's what she thought.

Soul groaned her spicy yet sweet blood filling his mouth and making him want to drain her faster, yet thee other part, the one of what little humanity he had left, was hating every minute of this. He was basicly killing her, and yet he didn't care, even though this was his mate, _his _lover. He didn't dare care, because he knew this was what she wished for, so it was performed... for _his soul_ _mate_.

Soon she went limp in his arms and he let a small whimper escape through his lips, but then placed her in his coffin and shut it for her to rest. A sigh was heard from him as he grabbed a bloodbag from his fridge and he thought for a moment of what else he needed to do, "Ah yes," he thought, "I should close all the curtains."

Because though he wasn't affected by the sun, she would be, she was no original, not from pure blood lines and would be sensitive until she was one thousand years at old at least, though, because he changed her, there may be an exception. He shook his head and speedily closed the rest of the curtains and blocked all light from getting in, not that it mattered ,he could see quite fine in the dark.

"I should probably add some roses and lilies around the coffin, the smell will keep her calm," he thought then quickly got the florals. A banging was heard at his wooden door, he sniffed the air, werewolf. He sneered ,but answered because it was Black*Star. "What."

"I smelled blood,"Black*Star said quietly,"What are you doing?"

Soul stepped outside and shut his door tightly to his log cabin. "I'm changing Maka," he hissed.

Black*Star growled threateningly, "If she dies, I'll skin you alive ,wait for you to heal and then kill you, Maka is like a sister to me and-"

"And she's my mate,"he sneered. "Now go or when she wakes up, she'll end up wanting to kill you."

Black*Star snarled but disappeared, probably to tell Kid, the ghost, Tsubaki, the nymph, Liz, the nightmare**(1)**, and Patty, the unicorn, what he was doing, he grumbled to himself, about how no one could keep secrets when he heard the coffin open.

He raced into his house and found Maka there, pale green eyes staring at him curiously, "I'm thirsty..."

"Yes," he nodded, "Here follow me." And he led her to a human from which had made a throll of. "Drink."

She nodded, but stared at the human of which was her meal, it was Hiro, a guy who had annoyed the hell out of her as well as tried to get Tsubaki killed. She growled low and menacingly at him then pounced, her fangs sinking into his neck and blood poured into her mouth, rich and tasty. He tasted of the woods and venison.

When he started to swoon, she unlached herself, and Soul grinned, he was glad he had told her not to kill while feeding beforehand, as well as explaining the rules. She licked her lips not letting a drop escape her. "Soul," she said, only now her voice was more entancing and enchanting because of the change. "Where are our friends?"

"Close," he said.

"May I see them?"

He nodded,"F-"

But as soon as he had turned his back Maka had him pinned to the wall, "I love you," she said as she licked the shell of his ear, "And I want you."

He smirked,"I know, but the question is, do you want me or more blood?"

"I want you," she purred, then smashed her lips against his, both moaning at the much needed contact. He prodded at her lips with his tongue and she complied by opening her mouth and gasping, letting his tongue in as hers joined his for battle of dominance all the while with her hands around his neck and his going under her shirt, already wandering.

"Good," he growled then picked her up bridal style and flew into the bedroom all the while kissing her neck and sucking on it, until once they were there, he bit in and she moaned, pleasure, emense pleasure, greater than anything filled her, it was like she was flying and being surrounded in warmth, like a perfect day, only grander, and like she was just in overall heaven.

"S-Soul," she stuttered and he grinned against her skin only to let go and tear her shirt off. "Why- why'd you stop?" her voice was shaky.

"Because there are other things I would like to do,"he replied, voice deep, and sexy.

She licked her lips, "Fine, but let me bite you..."

He chuckled, "Do as you please and she sank her fangs into him. A sweet dark bitter taste filled her senses and she moaned as he did. The taste was undescribably delicious and heavenly, though, everything about Soul in her opinion was heavenly and perfect.

She stopped indulging when she felt his hands cup her breasts and mewled. Lying back, just as Soul speedily took her bra off, and sucked on her left tit, while magging the right. "Gods Soul!" she gasped and he switched while taking his shirt off.

She now pressed herself against him and ground her hips into him, but then they heard it, Black*Star had brought the gang, both cursed him to hell and got dressed in seconds, angry and was at the door and met with angry green and red eyes, "What?!"they snarled.

* * *

**Well, did ya like it? Review please! Oh and don't forget to follow and favorite! Love y'all! Bye!**

**1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OUT!**


End file.
